marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Vampire Tales Vol 1 6
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Charlie * Rich Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle2 = A Novel Way to Die! | Writer2_1 = Chris Claremont | Penciler2_1 = Pablo Marcos | Inker2_1 = Pablo Marcos | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle3 = Angie's Soul | Writer3_1 = Chris Claremont | Penciler3_1 = Andres Balcells | Inker3_1 = Andres Balcells | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Santos * * Mr. Androitti * People's Defense Association of Harlem ** ** Mrs. Santos * * Father Lyons Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Blood Death | Writer4_1 = Doug Moench | Penciler4_1 = Alfredo Alcala | Inker4_1 = Alfredo Alcala | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Middle-aged George Crandall finishes watching an old vampire movie. The movie makes him realize how unfulfilling his life has been, and how he would love the opportunity to live forever as an undead vampire. He researches the matter and actually finds a classified ad submitted by an alleged vampiress named Mina. George goes to meet with Mina and asks her to turn him into a vampire. Crandall believes that the inherent weaknesses that comes with being a vampire (such as avoiding sunlight or fire) are a small price to pay for immortality. Mina does in fact turn out to be a real vampire and tells George that he will die, then rise from the grave in three days time. She drinks his blood and George falls over. Three days later at his funeral, George Crandall lies impatiently in his casket. He cannot wait for the opportunity when he will be able to rise from the dead as a vampire. Unfortunately, what he doesn't realize until it is too late is that his wife is having his casket cremated. George begins to pound on the coffin lid as it slides into the crematorium. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Mrs. Crandall Other Characters: * * unnamed vampire * Stevens Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** | StoryTitle5 = Dark Shadows | Writer5_1 = Gerry Bourdreau | Penciler5_1 = | Inker5_1 = | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = Typeset | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = | StoryTitle6 = The Color of Crimson Gold | Writer6_1 = Doug Moench | Penciler6_1 = Vicente Alcazar | Inker6_1 = Vicente Alcazar | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = A peasant buys a treasure map from a crippled beggar. Tevye want twice as much gold to continue to supply victims to a group of vampires. Tevye sells a copy of the map to Tovarr. After being warned of vampires in the treasure's cave, Tovarr cautiously enters the cave and hear Tevye and the vampires talking. Tovarr and his friends kill Tevye and leave a trail of blood for the vampires to follow to a cabin where they trap them in and burn it down. After they retrieve the gold and are about the leave the village, the villagers confront them and burn them at the stake. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * gypsies ** * Races and Species: * * | Notes = * Mary Jean Peale's name is erroneously spelled "Mary Jane" at least once in the caption of the first story. * Blood Death is reprinted in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}